Oblivious at first
by beanark
Summary: James has liked Lily for a long time now. His freinds and her friends don't know this, but slowly start catching on. Lily, however, has no clue that James likes her more than a friend.
1. Snape

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and a few characters.  
  
A/N: This is the first fanfic that I've posted, so please be nice in your reviews.  
  
Chapter One- Snape  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! I am so happy to see you" a sixteen-year-old Lily squealed as she hugged her best friend Leah.   
  
"Yeah. It's been such a long summer without you around. I can't believe I actually survived the whole summer at my grandmother's house. All I heard was her bitching about appearances or ordering people around. 'Open the window; it's getting stuffy in here. No, that's too much. Do you want Fluffy to freeze to death?' or 'would you go to the corner store and buy me some cigarettes? Oh yeah, and while you're at it, Fluffy needs some more cat food' or 'Sit up straight and tuck that shirt in!' or, my personal favorite 'Change those clothes. You're revealing yourself to the world. You know, back in my day, if a young man caught even the slightest glimpse of a young lady's ankles, there would be serious consequences.'"  
  
"She actually said that?"  
  
"Yeah. Imagine your whole summer with her. And I only saw her get up out of her special chair like 5 times, and if you sat in Fluffy's chair…oooh 5 minute lecture right there. She is so obsessed with that cat. It's sickening. And she's extremely lazy too. She just orders people around while she is sitting in her chair smoking."  
  
"Be glad you didn't have Petunia. Seriously, she hates me so much. This summer, seriously, the only things she called me were freak, skank, and slut….the same as last summer."  
  
"That bitch has no creativity. Wait, didn't you say that she was dating some lazy-ass drill guy"  
  
"Yeah, Vernon. Mum and Dad both hate him. Every time he comes over all we hear is talk about drills or the weather."  
  
"That must be a bore."   
  
"Yeah, very much," Lily said, "and every time he comes over, he kisses me and my Mums hand. He is so fake. And every time he takes my hand, I start cracking up because you can tell he's faking it and then he thinks you're giggling like a little girl with a crush on her sister's boyfriend. It is so disturbing."  
  
"Wait, have you seen Ella yet?" Leah interrupted, "I haven't seen her since June."  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
"Lily! Leah!" Ella yelled as she ran up to them and gave them huge hugs.  
  
"We haven't seen you since June. Where were you?" Lily asked.  
  
"I was in Paris. The guys there were so hot….."  
  
"Ella?" Lily asked.  
  
"What…?" She suddenly said, "Oh yeah, the scenery was very pretty too."  
  
"Like she even paid attention to that," Lily whispered to Leah, "all she probably paid attention to was the guys there."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Ella told Lily "And yes I did pay attention to the scenery."  
  
"Sure you did…"  
  
"We better find a compartment before they're all taken and we have to end up sitting next to Snape." Leah suggested as she and Ella started cracking up at the memory of last year.  
  
"Shut up! Its not funny!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Yes it is!" The two girls said, gasping for air.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
My Dearest Lily,  
  
The first time I laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful person ever. I would like to meet you sometime, somewhere….alone. I would like to talk to you and hear you sweet voice once again. Meet me tonight on the front steps at 8 o'clock.  
  
Love,  
  
Your secret admirer   
  
Lily smiled as she read the letter she had just read; secretly hoping it was that Ravenclaw in her Transfiguration class.  
  
"What's that you're reading?" Leah asked her, noticing Lily blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, nothing" She said, quickly shoving the letter under her bed.  
  
At 7:50, Lily made her way out of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Where's she going?" Ella whispered to Leah.  
  
"I don't know, but about 2 hours ago she got some letter. When I asked about it she started blushing and hid it under her bed."  
  
"Oooh, let's see what it is."  
  
"Fine. But it's your fault if she finds out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
As the two girls found the letter and read it, they were surprised.  
  
"Well, that explains why she was blushing. I wonder who it is." Ella said.  
  
"Oooh I bet it's that Hufflepuff in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Have you seen the way he looks at her?"   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lily had been waiting outside for 5 minutes and was just about to go back when she heard the door squeak open and out came…….Snape.   
  
"It was you!" She yelled.  
  
"But Lily, I love you! Just please give me a chance…I love you!!!" He pleaded.  
  
"NO! Not you!" Lily said, still not believing her eyes as she ran back up to her dorm and told the girls what had happened.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"So then he was like 'Give me another chance…I love you!'" Lily finished telling the story to them for about the hundredth time when James, Sirius, and Remus entered their newly found compartment.  
  
"Wait, who loves our Lily-kins here?" Sirius asked, draping his arm around Lily's shoulder in hopes of getting the answer out of her.  
  
"Oh, no one," She answered quickly.  
  
"Lily…….come on, who is it?" He asked again.  
  
"Like I said, no one important," she said trying to get him to forget about it.  
  
"IT'S SNAPE!!!" Ella yelled between laughs.  
  
"SNAPE?!?!?!" the three boys yelled.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said blushing, "It was Snape. And why did you have to tell them anyways Ella?"  
  
"You knew they would find out sometime." She answered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Lily said, already feeling better.  
  
"Ooooh, I gotta hear the story!" James said. "This could be useful for some pranking later on."  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"I'll sit on you."  
  
"No you wouldn't"  
  
"Yes he would," Sirius interrupted just as James sat on Lily's lap.  
  
"Ow. Get off you git." She yelled at him.  
  
"Not till you tell me what happened, and while you're at it, take that back."  
  
"No. Not happening. I don't need the three of you to know every detail of my life."  
  
"We don't know everything about you and I still won't get off of you. Oh! I have a good idea. Remus, Sirius get over here and sit on top of me!"  
  
"Fine. I'll tell!" Lily said quickly before anyone else could get on top of her.  
  
"Oh, wait, the food cart!" Remus said as they all ran out to get some candy.   
  
An hour later they had completely forgotten about Lily's story until Remus suddenly remembered.   
  
"Oh yeah, Lily," Remus suddenly said, "Weren't you supposed to tell us something?"  
  
"Ummm…..I don't think so," she said trying to avoid telling the story yet again.  
  
"Tell it or I'll sit on you again," James threatened.  
  
"Fine." She answered.  
  
"Ohhh Story time! Story time! Story time!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"What happened to him?" Leah asked.  
  
"Sugar," James and Remus answered without even thinking.  
  
"So…It all started last year when I got this letter……" Lily started.  
  
"……..so then he was like give me another chance, I love you!!"  
  
Everyone started cracking up until 5 minutes later when they finally settled down.  
  
A/N: Yea, I have not yet written the next chapter and it might be awhile until I post it so please don't murder me. My friend fuzzy is my beta so blame her if there's any spelling problems. 


	2. Truth or Dare

Chapter Two - Truth or Dare

****

A/N: Yea, I actually updated sooner than I thought I would. Yay! I feel so proud of myself! And thanks to all of my reviewers. I wasn't gonna write this as soon as I did but when I read one of my reviews, I was like wow. And then I noticed that I was on her list for favorite stories, and favorite authors, so that really motivated me to write. So sorry if it's not as good as the last chapter, because its like one in the morning. But at least you find out some more stuff about the characters. Oh yea, by the way, I probably won't include Peter that much at all because I really hate him, so don't be surprised if the characters ever leave him out or make fun of him or something. And I forgot to say that they're in sixth year, but I did say that they were sixteen. 

An hour later, the six teenagers were still on the Hogwarts Express, getting even more bored by the second.

"Oooh! I know what we can do!" suggested Ella.

"What?"

"Truth….or Dare."

"Ok!" Sirius quickly answered before the others. "I love this game."

"Hmm…I wonder why," James said, followed by laughter.

"Oh I have a good idea. If you don't answer the truth or do the dare, then you have to….make out with Snape," Leah said.

"Oooh, that's good," Remus answered.

"So, Lily," Sirius began, "truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"So, besides me, who do you like?"

"How did I know that was coming? And by the way, I don't like you."

"I feel so…so…hurt," he joked.

"You should."

"But answer it, or else…make out with Snape!! Which we all know he would be very pleased if that happened."

"Would it be possible for you to just forget that?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Aren't you forgetting something? Like possibly telling us who you like."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that, heh heh…fine…I like…Amos Diggory."

"I knew it!" James said sounding kind-of pissed off. "Why does every girl like him anyways? I've talked to him before, and it's like everything you say goes in one ear and out the other. All he cares about is getting you into bed. And he has a horrible personality."

"No he doesn't!" Lily said. "I like him because he's hot, he's sweet, he's hot, he's muscular, he's hot, he's nice, he's hot, he's on the quidditch team, he's hot…."

"Ok, we get it," James interrupted. "You know Sirius here is on the quidditch team and so am I."

"But that's different…"

"How so?"

"Because it's…you."

"What a specific answer."

"I know…" 

"Moving on…" Remus started before a fight broke out. 

"Ok. Ella," Lily began to say, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you still a virgin, and if not who did you first sleep with?"

"Errrr…" she said, beginning so blush. "Do I have to tell you?"

"Tell us or kiss Snape. You know, I really like this idea here Leah. It's great motivation to answer. Ok Ella, answer already."

"Well, I would've, but you were kind-of talking."

"Just tell us!"

"Fine! I'm not a virgin anymore. Remember how I went to Paris over the summer? Well, you see, there was this guy, Antoine, and, well, yeah, you know the rest."

"Oooh Antoine got some action!" Sirius shouted.

"Shut up Sirius, you've probably got a lot of 'action' as you call it over the years. And what about how you've wanted to sleep with that seventh year Ravenclaw since last year." Ella told him. "And how she completely ignores the fact that you exist."

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, I have my sources."

"And who would that be?"

"Blair. Seriously, anyone within a mile radius of her can hear what she is saying."

"I know. And she is such a bitch." James said. "She has been after me since second year."

"So James, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"So, who do you like?"

"Um…"

Before he had time to answer, Blair walked in and sat on James lap. 

"Now what was that my little Jamsie-poo was just saying?" she said.

"Blair, like I have told you, I don't like you, I never have liked you, and I never will like you, so if you could just LEAVE ME ALONE, I would greatly appreciate that," he told her.

"Fine. Playing hard to get huh Jamsie?"

"No Blair, as I just said, I DO NOT LIKE YOU!! Get that in your head: James Potter does not like you."

After she finally did leave, everyone was cracking up.

"See, I told you she was a bitch." James said.

"I finally believe you," Sirius began, "At first I thought she was hot, but just hearing her talking like that, and to you, has suddenly changed my mind."

"Hmm…I wonder why…"

"Jamsie-poo?" Lily said through laughs.

"Ok, I think that's enough of that," he said. "Lily truth or dare?"

"Well, I already picked truth…so dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Snape!"

"Hey! That's not fair."

"It's either that, or make out with Snape," He said, grinning at his cleverness.

"Fine!" She said, planning on just walking around the train to pretend like she was actually going to make out with Snape.

Just as she was getting up to leave, Amos Diggory walked in.

"Oh, hi Amos," Lily said, blushing.

"Hi. Lily," He said, "I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night.

"Ok, um…sure" she answered, sure that her cheeks were even redder than her hair by now.

"Ok, great, I'll meet you outside your common room at 7:30 tomorrow night."

"Cool. Ok, bye now," she said, trying not to let him see her blushing.

"OH MY GOD LILY!" Ella and Leah both screamed back.

"Damn him!" James said quietly to himself, hoping that no one else heard him.

(A/N: The next few sentences are in James thoughts)

_'DAMN HIM! Why did he have to ask her out? He's just gonna dump her after she refuses to sleep with him. Lily is mine! Ok, well maybe she doesn't know it yet, but in a few weeks I'll have her. She's just so beautiful…with her perfectly colored hair cascading lightly down her back. And her eyes….they're…….'_

"…..James…James….Hello…" Remus shouted at him.

"What? Oh…yea…hi," He quickly responded.

"What were you thinking about?"

"No one."

"So it was a girl?"

"Wait, I didn't say that!"

"Yeah you did, you said 'no one' which basically implies that you were thinking about a girl…unless there's something you haven't told us about…"

"What?…No!"

"Then who were you thinking about?"

"No one important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Basically…implies…something…haven't told us yet…?" Sirius pondered. "Oh yeah! I get it now! Haha that's a funny thought…our little Jamesie…"

"A little slow there Siri," James said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Siri?"

"As many times as I have to tell you not to call me Jamesie."

A few minutes later a prefect walked in and told them that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in about 20 minutes, so they should think about changing into their school robes soon. 

"Okay, you heard him…let's change!!" Sirius said, followed by stares from the three girls.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"Out!" The girls all yelled at him. 

"Fine…don't let me watch you change." He yelled back at them, half joking.

****

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Sorry if it wasn't as funny as chapter one because I was kind-of in a hurry to write it and thanks to all of my reviewers. Don't expect me to do it every chapter, but I decided to say thanks to each of my 3 reviewers. (yeah, that's sad. I only have 3, except one of them is my friend, so I was the one who told her about this.) Oh yeah, and Sunday is the last day of spring break, and I probably won't get that much time to write during the week, so I'm sorry and I probably won't update until the weekend unless I get a lot of really good reviews.

****

fuZzyfish: you were my first reviewer. Thanks a lot. For being my beta. And for telling me that you actually thought my story was good. You know, your mom doesn't really seem like the kind of person to think that Snape is sexy…lol. I think she watched that flash video too many times…. Why don't British people say umm? Thx to u I had to change it to errr. That sounds so tarded. Its like u say hi I'm err.. Or hi im umm… or hi im uhhh… 

****

Muzzy-Olorea-Isilme-Nause: Thanks so much. You were the first person that I didn't personally know to review my story. And I'll try to keep the humor throughout the whole story. 

****

Cecilia390: Yay! I updated. You happy? When I read your review, I was just like WOW. I'm not really that much of a writing kind of person, so when I got your review I was really happy that you liked it. And then I noticed that you put me on your favorite authors list and on you favorite stories list…so then I thought that I really should write more…so like an hour after I read your review, I started writing this chapter.


	3. Back At Hogwarts

A/N: yea, so I finally have chapter 3 out…yay. Sorry it took so long. I've been reallie busy lately. The day I wrote chap 2 was the last day of spring break, so after that I had school, so I was like…wow I have homework now…and then I was gonna do it over the weekend, but I never get anything done on Fridays, and on Saturday, I was avoiding writing this essay, so I decided to reread all of the Harry potter books but I only got thru like one, then on Sunday, I was avoiding writing that essay for trying out for the Academy cuz I kinda have a procrastination problem...lol, then I finally did write it that night… and I started writing this on Monday, but im prolly not gonna post it till like tues or wed I think cuz I wanna talk to my friend at school tomorrow bout this…and im gonna have a little contest bout guessin sumthin…and if u win…u get…I dunno….u get…..the nice feeling knowing that u won…I don't know…lol o yea and MuShRoOm-bama-390, I rote a little thing for u at the bottom and if anyone tried to review the first chap, for then, I forgot to uncheck the box that said only members could review, so anyone can now

Chapter 3 - Back At Hogwarts

After finally arriving at Hogwarts, the six teenagers had just sat down in the great hall when a small, chubby boy came running up to them.

"Hey guys!" he said, out of breath from the short run from the entrance of the great hall to their seats at the middle of the table.

"Hi Peter," they all said.

"You know, it's funny…I forgot all about Peter over the summer" Sirius whispered to the rest of his friends while Peter waited anxiously at the edge of the bench for Dumbledore to finish his speech so he could finally eat.

"That's so mean Sirius!" Lily whispered back.

"What, like you didn't forget about him?" James asked her.

"But…that's different…he's your friend…. Fine, you win!" she whispered back.

"Yes! James Potter scores again!"

"You wish…"

"I'm hungry…are you hungry? I'm so hungry that I could eat a whole hippogriff. I haven't eaten in…" Peter started as he began to count on his fingers, "…two hours."

"Awww…poor baby…" Sirius joked.

"Shut up. And why are you in such a good mood? Did you get some 'action' on the train?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, just tell me."

"That's for me, and only me to know. And maybe James and Remus too."

"Hey! That's not fair. At least tell me who it was."

"Fine. It was….."

"Okay, we don't need to know this," Lily suddenly cut in.

"Yes, we do," Ella said, excitedly.

"Oooh does Ella have a thing for our little Siri?" James said.

"No," She said, slightly blushing, "I just wanted to know who _the_ Sirius Black just got laid by. Is that such a crime now?"

"Fine it was……………LILY!"

"OH MY GOD. NO I SWEAR I DIDN'T. You girls were with me the whole time…there is no way that I could of….eewwwwww…nasty thoughts…no." Lily suddenly said before the others could react.

"Settle down Lily, it was just a joke. That would be James' job…or Remus'……"

"Eewwwwww….even more nasty thoughts!!!"

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Leah interrupted.

"Fine. It was that seventh year Ravenclaw, Becky!"

"Ooh…finally," James said excitedly, "How'd you get her?"

"Just a bit of the old Sirius charm," he said, followed by laughter from the girls. "What?"

"Oh…nothing," Lily started.

Just then, Sirius looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Blair staring at them as if she knew something.

"Shit! I think Blair knows something," Sirius started, "Notice the look on her face."

"OH MY GOD," Lily said, "she knows."

"Blair!! Blair!!! Could you come over here for a second?" Remus shouted to her.

"Sure. It looks like I'm finally wanted by _the _Marauders." She told her friends, excitedly, in a loud voice.

"NO!!!" The three boys said at once, glancing over at Peter who was too busy stuffing his face with the food that had just appeared on his plate to answer.

"Okay, so then what do you want?"

"Yea, so we were just having a little _private_ conversation here. Notice the word private there?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, so??"

"And then we happened to glance down the table and noticed that you looked as if you just heard something that you shouldn't have," Remus said.

"And so what if I did?" she said bitchily.

"Well, the thing is that most people don't like it when other people find out about their sex lives." James said, getting a bit frustrated.

"Since when has _the_ Sirius Black cared about the whole school knowing who he just slept with?" she answered.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I would."

"No, please don't tell everybody. I'll do anything. Becky is very sensitive about this kind of stuff."

"Anything?"

"Yeah…anything."

"Fine, then James has to go out with me."

"NOOO!!!!" James suddenly shouted.

"James, please. This is important to me. Please…?" Sirius begged. "Jamesie…?" he added, trying very hard to attempt a puppy face.

"Fine. But on two conditions."

"Yeah?"

"One: Don't call me Jamesie!" 

"Fine. But what if I forget?"

"Then I get to call you Siri!"

"No!!! Not Siri! Fine……._James_."

"And two: don't ever try to make that face. It's very disturbing."

"No it isn't! It has worked on at least 50 girls."

"Wow. I feel sorry for those 50 girls then…and the other ones that it didn't work on. You only said it _worked_ on 50 and they probably said yes to get you to get that disturbing look off of your face."

"No! I will prove that it works!" Sirius said, while making the puppy face at Lily. "So what do you think Lily?"

"Um… no comment," she answered.

"Oooh…you like that?" Sirius said.

"I meant that in a negative way."

"Ooooh a bit feisty there Lily…" James told her.

"Shut up."

"Fine," he said, sticking his tongue out at her as a joke.

"So," Sirius said, turning back to Blair who was waiting behind them very impatiently, "James will go out with you tomorrow night, if you don't tell anyone about what you overheard about Becky and me"

"Fine," she said, running back to her friends as she squealed "YES!"

"Damnit! Now I have to go out with Blair. She's going to be all over me," James said. 

"Haha sucks for you" Ella told him. "While you're going out with that bitch, Lily will be having a nice quiet evening with Amos. Won't you Lily?"

_'Damn him! Why did he have to steal Lily from me…I almost had her. I thought sitting in her lap would make her realize something. Well, now that I think about it, it might be good for her to go out with Amos. Then she can see what a bastard he is. That's it. She'll go out with him and he'll try to get her to sleep with him and obviously, since this is Lily here, she'll refuse him and come crying back…I have it all worked out now.' _James thought. 

"Oh yes, a nice quite evening without him sitting on my lap or calling me Jamesie-poo," Lily answered.

"Can you just forget about it?" James asked Lily, slightly annoyed, "Or else I'm going to call you Lily-kins for the rest of your life."

"Fine with me _Jamesie-poo_."

"Damnit. That didn't work you're supposed to get all annoyed and stop calling me that."

"Nope, won't work on me."

_'She is so hot…' James thought_

"……James?" Remus asked.

"What? Huh? Yea?" he quickly responded.

"Thinking about a certain someone again?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I'm sure that would be me," Blair said as she walked past their part of the table.

_'She actually thinks I was thinking about her? That is hilarious. I wouldn't be thinking about anyone other than Lily…would I?' James thought to himself._

"Blair. Like I said, I do not like you. I'm only going out with you so you don't tell the school who Sirius just slept with. And haven't you ever learned not to listen to other people's conversations?" James said to Blair.

"Fine, be that way," she said, storming off.

_'Bitch'_ Lily thought to herself.

"Well, now that that's over, let's all eat before our dinner gets cold," Leah suggested.

****

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 3. I'll try to get more out soon because I took so long for this one. And now for the contest…… Okay, so you just have to guess what state I live in…I'll give you one very large hint. Okay, so in the high school district that I'm in, there are two high schools. So about a year ago, at one of the schools, there was this huge hazing thing that was on the news all over the US like a year ago where some older girls were hazing these younger girls and they were all drunk and they were throwing nasty stuff on the younger girls in one of the videos there is of it. And also, like a week ago, just on local news, the other high school had another hazing thing where the boys varsity lacrosse team was paddling the freshman lacrosse people at a party when they were all drunk. So guess….and review…I don't care if u only write like 2 words in the review….just review please!!!

****

MuShRoOm-bama-390: You changed your penname. Yeah, you were my only reviewer for chapter 2. That's pretty sad. And I read your profile thing and that's not fair…you live in Alabama. Like everyone on my dads side of the family lives in Alabama and I've gone there for family reunions before and its fun. We were going to go there for spring break to visit family, but my bro didn't want to. Actually, *looks down* my sweatshirt says BAMA on it. Haha I stole it from my mom who stole it from my dads cousin or something. Oh, wait if you live in Alabama, unless you just moved there from somewhere else, then that means that you have a Southern accent. (Yeah, I was a bit slow there, but today I've been acting like such a blonde lately, and I actually am one, so that makes up for the slowness) That is so not fair! I want a Southern accent!


End file.
